


Live Music

by morphin3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Meet-Cute, some beer, some swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphin3/pseuds/morphin3
Summary: Albus forces himself to try new things, even if they don't turn out how he was expecting.





	Live Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRose13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRose13/gifts).



> For the fabulous LittleRose13 and her actual experience <3

Albus shifted uneasily on his stool. The pub was small, a bit crowded, and the other pub-goers were rather, well, old. The flyer he’d spotted earlier that day had looked promising, though, so in an effort to try new things and meet new people, he had decided to try it out.

“ **Live Music** ” proclaimed the flyer, complete with a ClipArt image of a mic, and Albus had decided that he may as well show up. The pub was close to home, the beer was decent, and there was little else to do in his new residence.

Some feedback from the stage caught his attention, and Albus took a quick swig of his beer and angled on his stool so he could see the stage. An older man with a long white beard waved awkwardly to the gathered audience.

“Thanks for coming out tonight, folks,” he said in a raspy voice. “We’re excited to show you what we’ve been working on.” The man gestured to three people crowded behind him on the tiny stage: one man waved his harmonica, an older woman clasped her hands in front of herself and beamed, and - Albus sat up a bit straighter - a young blonde man raised a triangle and smirked impishly. He was quite good looking, this blonde bloke, and Albus couldn’t help but subtly look him over, appreciating the nerdy t-shirt and skinny jeans.

_Oh fuck_ , Albus thought, _is he staring at me?_

It was true; the bloke was indeed eyeing Albus. He was rather conspicuous, Albus realized, given that he and the blonde onstage were the only two people in the pub who were under the age of 50. But still. There was staring because _we’re in the same situation and I understand your awkwardness_ and then there was _I see you and I want to see more of you_ staring, and this boy was definitely doing the latter.

Albus’s staring was interrupted by Harmonica Man blowing one loud note into the mic. He stepped back, and the older man and the woman edged closer to the mic in order to sing.

Or rather, that’s what Albus was expecting.

What he had not expected was for these people to start _fucking yodelling_ into the mic.

His jaw dropped a bit, and he forgot, for a brief moment, about the cute blonde making eyes at him. He forgot, because two people as old as his grandparents were honest-to-god yodelling on the stage.

This was not at all what he had in mind for “live music.”

He turned back to his beer and took a large gulp, then looked at the stage again. The blonde was still watching him, and as the song progressed and the woman’s voice rose higher and higher, the bloke actually _winked_ at Albus.

_This is the most bizarre night of my life_ , he thought, a bit awe-struck.

The song seemed to be drawing to a close, and Albust watched as the blonde reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small metal rod. The older man and woman sang - yodelled? - their last note, and the young man raised his triangle, his eyes never leaving Albus’s, and he struck all three sides of the triangle one time, then lowered the instrument.

The pub burst into raucous applause, and Albus put his beer down and joined in. The bearded man stepped up to the mic again and held up his hand.

“We’re gonna take a quick break, but we’ll be right back, so don’t go far,” he warned with a smile. He stepped off the stage and headed for the bar, the yodelling woman at his heels.

Albus reached for his wallet. One beer, one song. He had tried something new this evening, and that was all he had promised himself.

“Hey,” said a voice behind him. Albus whipped around so fast he almost knocked over his beer. The blonde man from the stage was standing there, a tentative smile on his face.

“Er, hi,” managed Albus. The bloke was even better looking up close, and he was younger than Albus had expected.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” the blonde asked, motioning to Albus’s wallet.

“Oh, uh, I was gonna-“ he tried to answer, but the blonde cut him off.

“Because I was going to ask if you’d stay one more song and then I could buy you a drink,” he continued. “The triangle has a limited range, you know, so I convinced Wiley to play my songs first.”

Albus did not quite know what to do with this information.

“I’m sorry, I’m being rude. I should introduce myself first.” The blonde stuck out his hand. “I’m Scorpius.”

Albus took his hand, and a tingle ran up his arm. “I’m Albus,” he said, “and yes, I will stay for another song so you can buy me a drink after, as long as the first thing you do is tell me how you got involved with such a, er, band.”

Scorpius smiled widely, a bit wickedly. “I solemnly swear,” he said, and Albus smiled back.


End file.
